firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawkstar
Summary Hawkstar is a light brown tabby tom with a white belly, bright green eyes, a long tail, and a scar on his left shoulder. He is the current leader of WindClan. History Early Life Hawkkit was found alone as a kit one leaf-bare and brought to WindClan. He often felt isolated from his denmates due to his heritage but used that as motivation to prove himself. He never really had any friends as a kit and isolated himself a lot. Apprenticeship Hawkpaw was made an apprentice, slightly later than six moons, with Birchshade as his mentor. He developed a very close relationship with his mentor, often spending long hours training with him. By the time he was made an apprentice, The Great War was already in full swing. His first battle was against RiverClan, in which he accidentally almost killed an apprentice, which left him filled with guilt for several moons. Soon after his first battle, he had an encounter with a Dark Forest cat named Hoth. Birchshade had warned him about the Dark Forest countless times though, so he refused her training. They had a scrimmage which resulted in Hawkstar getting his scar on his left shoulder. During one of the battles, Batstar defeated WindClan and put them under occupation. During this time, Hawkpaw made him a promise that he was going to kill him. Soon after the occupation ended, Birchshade and his mate went missing and were believed to have drowned in the river. Hawkpaw wasn't convinced and was positive that they were still alive. He was lead by two Dark Forest cats to the Twolegplace where he found the two of them living as kittypets. They had a conversation about why he left and eventually he said goodbye to him for the last time. When Hawkpaw returned to WindClan he explained what happened to Emeraldstar , who gave him his warrior name, Hawkeyes, shortly after. Warrior Life Shortly after Hawkeyes was made a warrior, he fought in the last battle of The Great War. Afterward, Meadowleaf praised him for his courage. Once the war was over, he lived a peaceful and average life until he met a ShadowClan apprentice name Violetpaw who had come to join WindClan. With Meadowleaf's help, he got her into WindClan and taught her about WindClan life. Soon she became a full member of WindClan as Violetshade. Sometime later, Meadowleaf left WindClan, which left Hawkeyes very confused and lost for a while. But he was snapped out of it when he found a kit that he brought to WindClan and helped raise, who he named Ebonykit. Soon after Rubblewhisker was named the new deputy, Hawkeyes found a very injured cat on the ShadowClan border that he took back to WindClan for help. He claimed to be a rogue named Spark who was attacked by a ThunderClan patrol. Rubblewhisker was very suspicious of him and wanted him gone, but Hawkeyes and Violetshade defended him. Soon after this, Emeraldstar retired, leaving Rubblestar as the leader of WindClan. As the clan was getting ready for the gathering before The Fire, Rubblestar named Hawkeyes his deputy. Deputy Life As Hawkeyes helped everyone at the gathering prepare for the fire, he realized that Ebonykit was left behind in the confusion, so he and Violetshade went back to get him. When they arrived however, Spark was waiting for them and revealed himself to be Emberflame. Hawkeyes fought him as the fire grew closer, and he nearly died. But eventually, he managed to throw Emberflame into the fire and kill him. It was sometime later that he found a kit in the river named Peachkit, who was distantly related to Birchshade, he then took her to WindClan. After it was all over, Hawkeyes and Violetshade had a very tense relationship with Rubblestar. When Hawkeyes discovered that Rubblestar attacked Violetshade and left her for dead, he became enraged. He confronted Rubblestar and the two cats got into a very heated argument that resulted in Rubblestar exiling him. However, several cats came to his defense, including Violetshade, Cedarstorm, and Emeraldspirit to name a few. In the end, Rubblestar exiled all of them and they became the Rebellion, lead by Violetshade with Hawkeyes as the deputy. Right from the get-go, Hawkeyes felt terrible at the thought of having to fight his clanmates. This feeling was magnified during the first battle when a former apprentice of his, Irispool, was killed. He continued training Ebonypaw and Peachpaw, who later became warriors as Ebonypelt and Peachshade, but his mental health quickly deteriorated as the rebellion went on. One of the only things keeping Hawkeyes sane was a cat named Juniperclaw, who eventually became mates with him. However, during the second battle between WindClan and the Rebellion, Ebonypelt was severely injured, which caused Hawkeyes mental health to deteriorate even further. They eventually attacked WindClan's camp in the last battle, and Rubblestar was cornered and forced to surrender. The rebels became part of WindClan and Hawkeyes was reinstated as deputy. WindClan carried on for several moons with a very deep divide between the loyalists and the former rebels. However, during one of the gatherings, a rogue named Nero appeared, claiming to be a savior sent by StarClan to save the clans. He told them they could either accept him, or die, and Rubblestar chose to side with him. Hawkeyes didn't agree with his choice, but he stuck with Rubblestar in order to keep the clan strong. As the conflict came to a head, Quietsong approached Hawkeyes and Redwillow to get answers out of Nero. They used herbs to dull his nerves and he told them everything they needed to know. They planned to confront him at the next gathering but as they arrived, the clans were fighting amongst themselves as the Storm came closer. Hawkeyes and Nero fought each other, but Hawkeyes had to leave as the gathering cave started to flood, leaving Nero to his own fate. Once the clans moved to the new territories, Hawkeyes started making an attempt to heal his relationship with Rubblestar. However, after a few moons, Rubblestar left WindClan. Leaving Hawkeyes as the leader of WindClan. He received his nine lives and made Mintflower his deputy. Leader Life Currently developing. Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:Leaders Category:WindClan